<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s You: Annie &amp; Ty one shot by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062832">It’s You: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Magnolias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is home from college for the weekend. When he sees Annie he’s reminded of how their friendship hit the rocks. He knows something is missing from his life. He also knows he needed to fix things with Annie. Will Ty be able to get Annie to talk to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s You: Annie &amp; Ty one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie entered the dinning area in Sullivan’s when she noticed he was home. Tyler Townsend was in Serenity. No one bothered to tell her, not even Kyle. It’s not like it mattered. He wasn’t interested in her nor would he ever be. Annie couldn’t help but stare at him, he was still gorgeous as ever. They hadn’t talked much since Ty left for UGA. Of course Annie would send a text here and there just asking how things were going. But she never heard anything. It kind of hurt. But she didn’t bother to dwell on it.</p><p>Dana Sue walked out from the kitchen when she saw her daughter sitting at the counter staring at Ty. “You know you can go say hi. He doesn’t bite.” Dana Sue said as she hugged Annie.</p><p>“I don’t think so. We haven’t spoken in quite some time. It’s not a good idea, Mom.” Annie sighed as she saw Ty looking in her direction causing her to look away quickly.</p><p>“Oh Annie. Everyone in Serenity can see that you’re head over-heels in love with that boy.” </p><p>“I am not.” Annie said all defensive as she crossed her arms. “Besides he only sees me as Annie the girl he grew up with. I’ll never be anything more. I better get going. I have more college apps and scholarships to fill out. I’ll see you at home.” </p><p>“You can’t avoid him forever, sweetie. This is a small town.”</p><p>“I can try.” Annie said as she picked up her bag before hugging Dana Sue goodbye.</p><p>Annie made her way to the door, when she heard someone call her name. She stood there for a second before turning around to see that it was Katie the youngest Townsend sibling calling her name. She knew she couldn’t ignore Katie so she made her way over to the table where everyone was at.</p><p>“Hey Katie.” Annie chuckled as no one was ever really excited to see her not really anyways.. </p><p>“I miss you. Do you think we can hangout like we used to?” Katie pleaded as she gave Annie the puppy dog eyes that seemed to work every single time. </p><p>“I miss you too Katie Cat. I’ve been really swamped with school, applying for scholarships and colleges but I’ll figure out a time when we can hangout. Maybe go for ice cream!” </p><p>“That’d be incredible.” Katie said as she got up to hug Annie. Annie always thought of Katie as a little sister. The little sister she always wanted but never got. Katie was the next best thing.</p><p>Ty watched his sister and Annie interact from a distance. He made him smile at how Katie thought so much of Annie. “Ty, what are you thinking about?” Gabe asked as he could see his best friend staring at the one and only Annie Sullivan.</p><p>“Uhh, nothing.” Ty stuttered as he didn’t want to say he was thinking about Annie and how much he missed her. </p><p>“Dude. You can’t fool me. Have you talked to her?” </p><p>“No. I feel like nothing I say is good enough.”</p><p>“You need to talk to her.” Gabe insisted. </p><p>“I know I know.” Ty sighed as he saw his mom coming over. </p><p>“Hey Ty.” Maddie said as she stopped at the table. “Hey y’all.” She said as she waved at Ty’s friends who were home with him for the weekend.</p><p>“Hi Mom, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to pick up your sister.”</p><p>“I could have brought her home.” Ty said as he stared back over at his sister and Annie.</p><p>Annie could tell that Katie was stalling but she couldn’t figure out why. Annie watched the young girl look over in the direction of her older brother. That’s when it all began to make sense. “I know you like him.” Katie whispered in Annie’s ear.</p><p>“I do not. But, uh, I’ve gotta get going. I have a ton of work to do. I’ll talk to Aunt Maddie and see if she’s cool with us going for ice cream after church. I’ll see ya Katie.” </p><p>“Sure.. I’ll see you Annie.” Katie said she wrapped her arms around Annie pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>Annie took a deep breath as she made her way over to where Maddie was. Ty saw Annie coming over in his direction. He looked away before he got caught staring at her. “So Ty, how is everything? Classes, practice, etc?” Maddie asked as she couldn’t get much out of Ty.</p><p>“It’s all good but…” Ty sighed. </p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“I just feel like something is missing and I have no clue what that could be.”</p><p>“You need to get yourself a girl.” Gabe interrupted. “Girls are practically throwing themselves at you. Everywhere you go there’s a girl trying to get your attention but you never seem to give any of them the time of day.” </p><p>“Shut up!” Ty hissed as he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the topic as to why he didn’t have a girl. </p><p>“Excuse me, Maddie. I don’t mean to interrupt.” Annie smiled as she caught the attention of Ty. </p><p>“Nonsense Annie, you’re not interrupting. The guys are just trying to get Ty to realize that he needs a girlfriend.” Maddie said causing Ty’s face to turn bright red. “Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“No Ma’am. I was talking with Katie and she wants to hangout like we used to. I know I’m not around much these days but I was wondering if it would be alright if I took Katie out for ice cream at Wharton’s after church on Sunday?” </p><p>“That sounds like a lovely idea. We definitely miss seeing you around the house. You should come by during Margarita Night, like the old days.”</p><p>“I’ll try, but I’m so busy with school. I don’t really have time for much else these days. But I’ll definitely try. I gotta get home. I’ll see you later.” </p><p>“Wait, are you sure you don’t need a ride? It’s on my way. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Thank you for the offer but I think I’ll walk.”</p><p>“Okay, suit yourself. I’m gonna go get Katie.” Maddie said as she left Annie alone with Ty and his friends. </p><p>Annie was getting ready to head towards the door when a voice stopped her, “Annie, are you sure you don’t need a ride? I can take you. It’s not a problem.” Ty offered as he knew he needed to talk to Annie. </p><p>“Umm.” Annie said as it started to thunder and lightning. “ I guess I do now.” Annie mumbled as she really didn’t want to be in a car with Ty not after she put her feelings for him out there in the open. He didn’t recuperate those same feelings at least not then. </p><p>“Okay, let’s get you home. I’ll see y’all later.” Ty said as he got up following Annie outside. “I had to park down the street. Sorry.” Ty explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Annie and Ty walked in silence to his car. Neither one had no idea what to say to the other. Not after the way things had ended. Ty would glance over at Annie every now and again he couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she was. At one point Annie caught him staring causing him to look in the opposite direction. Ty opened the door for her as he would for any woman in his life.</p><p>Annie didn’t bother to pay much attention to Ty’s driving and where they were heading. She was under the impression that he was taking her home to her house. Annie stared out the window attempting to avoid the awkwardness that filled the air. She had no idea why he offered to give her a ride. She wanted to walk damn it. But when it started to fucking storm. Ty put the car in parking and turned off the ignition. This caused Annie to look at her surroundings.</p><p>“This isn’t my home, Tyler.” Annie said with a confused look on her face. </p><p>“I know it’s not. I wanted to talk to you.” Ty said as he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing.</p><p>“Why? It’s not like we’re friends.” Annie mumbled as she got out of the car not caring that it was about to storm.</p><p>Ty got out of the car putting the keys in his pocket so that Annie couldn’t try to steal them and runaway. “Annie, we used to be friends. I miss that. I miss you. But most importantly I miss us.” Ty said as he walked over to her.</p><p>“You threw it all away. I tried to be your friend. But you just acted as if I didn’t exist. I never mattered to you. Our friendship certainly didn’t matter either.” Annie hissed as she was extremely hurt about how Ty treated her and their friendship after she opened her heart and soul to him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Annie. I never meant to hurt you. That was never my intent. You’re important to me whether you like it or not. I just want my friend back.”</p><p>“But you did. And I don’t know if I can forgive you. You hurt me Ty.” Annie said as she wiped the tears from her face. </p><p>Ty saw that Annie refused to look at him. He needed her to look at him when he said everything he needed to say. “Annie.” Ty sighed as he lifted her chin so that  she was now making eye contact with him. “I know I hurt you and if I could go back I would. When you told me that you had feelings for me I didn’t know what to think. I just kept thinking about how it could potentially ruin our friendship. That was—,” Ty was interrupted by Annie who didn’t want to hear anymore.</p><p>“Enough. You didn’t call. You didn’t text. Nothing.” Annie yelled out as she moved away from him. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”</p><p>The storm had finally made its way to Serenity. It started to down pour so hard that Ty couldn’t see Annie. He eventually was able to see her. “No! You’re going to hear what I have to say whether you like it or not. For fuck sake I was confused, Annie. Our friendship was one of the most important things in my life besides baseball. I didn’t want to ruin one of the few things in my life that kept me grounded. But that’s exactly what I did when I pushed you away. I was going away to school in the fall starting a relationship was the last thing I wanted to do. Long distance is never good on a relationship. The last few months I realized what I had lost that night. I lost my best friend. I lost you. I need you back in my life. I can’t get you out of my mind. Even if I could I’m not sure I’d want to. I want to be with you. I don’t ever want to feel what I’ve been feeling since that night ever again. This might be the craziest thing I’ve ever said but Annie Lenore Sullivan I’m in love with you. That’s right I’m in love with my best friend.” Ty confessed as it was his turn to look like a complete fool in front of the only girl he had ever loved.</p><p>Annie didn’t know what to say instead she just ran over to Ty pulling him in for a kiss. Ty’s hands found their way onto her waist as her hands found their way into his hair. It was driving him insane that she was so good at this. Ty pulled her closer to him trying not to break the kiss that they both waited so long for. Annie deepened the kiss between her and Ty. Annie pulled away as she needed to come up for air. That’s how good of a kisser Ty Townsend was. Ty couldn’t get over how gorgeous Annie was. “I’m in love with you too Ty.” </p><p>Ty’s smiled as he heard Annie say the only words he had been waiting for her to say. “Good because that kiss and this one would been awkward. Before Annie could question what he meant she felt his lips on hers again. Ty held onto her waist as the kiss intensified. He felt Annie pull away, leaving him kind of disappointed. </p><p>“You okay, Annie?”</p><p>“I think so. I’m just confused.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Us.” Annie admitted as she had no idea what any of this meant. </p><p>“Understandable. I know that I haven’t made things easy. I can’t change the past, Annie. But I’m here now. I’m right here with you.” Ty said as he rested his forehead against her as he smiled like the biggest idiot. </p><p>“What are we doing? We can’t do this.” Annie whispered as she pulled away causing Ty’s smile to turn into a frown.</p><p>“Why can’t we? I mean I’m in love with you. You’re in love with me. I don’t see what the problem is. Can you please elaborate?” Ty asked  as he moved closer to Annie.</p><p>“It’ll never work. I’m stuck here in Serenity and you’re in Georgia. We’d never see each other. I don’t want that. Baseball is the most important thing in your life everyone and their mother knows that. A relationship of any kind especially a long distance one is the last thing you need.”</p><p>“Annabelle. I want to make this work. I want to be in a relationship with you and only you. I know long distance sucks but I think we owe it to each other to see what happens there. I don’t want to have anymore regrets. I regret walking away from you when you put your heart on the line. It was selfish of me. I understand where you’re coming from but you’re pretty important to me as well. Not just baseball. I know you’re scared, this scares me too. I didn’t think it was possible to feel what I feel especially for the girl whom I’ve grown up with. I can’t believe I didn’t see what was right in front of me this entire time. There has been something missing from my life. It’s you, you’re the missing piece of the puzzle. I want to give us a shot. Please I need you in my life but not as my friend. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see you as Annie the girl I’ve grown up with. I see you as the girl I want to spend the rest of my days with.” Ty sighed as he took Annie’s face in his hands before placing a kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Say you’re right and we should give this a shot, how do we make this work? We can’t exactly go on dates in a long distance relationship.” Annie said as she placed her hands on his chest.</p><p>“It won’t be easy but we’ll make it work. We’ll call, text, FaceTime. Whatever it takes. I’ll be home for holidays. During our spring breaks we can visit each other. I can’t go through life knowing I let you slip through my fingers. We can’t give up when things get tough. We need to be open and honest with each other. But I believe in us enough for the both of us.”</p><p>“I get what you’re saying but I just don’t know. I know that sounds stupid but I just don’t think I can do this. At least not right now.” Annie whispered the last part afraid she’d hurt him so she refused to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Annie, can you please look at me?” Ty asked as he knew she was terrified to let him in. She did as Ty asked. “I understand your concerns. I have a proposal for you. How about we start off getting our friendship back and we see how that goes? If all goes well then we can talk about dating.”</p><p>“Ty, I don’t know.” Annie sighed before continuing to say what she was thinking. “I don’t know if I can be your friend. Especially since I enjoy kissing you too much.”</p><p>“Well, we can always start off being friends who kiss each other. I really don’t want to lose you again.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be weird?”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I just mean that friends don’t kiss each other like we’ve kissed each other.” </p><p>“True, but I say we should give this a chance. If that’s what you want. No pressure, Annie.”</p><p>“I know I know. I’m just terrified that I’ll lose you all over again and I’m not sure I can do that.” Annie said as the tears began to fall.</p><p>“Oh, come here.” Ty said he pulled her into an embrace. “You’re not going to lose me. I won’t let that happen. I want things to work out between us. I’d rather be your friend who kisses you than to go back to being strangers. You don’t have to answer me right now, but we really need to get you home. We’re both probably gonna end up with pneumonia or something.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll think about it.” Annie said as she gave Ty a smile before kissing his lips. After the kiss Annie made her back to the car leaving Ty standing in the rain.</p><p>Annie was in her room trying to focus on everything she needed to get done including filling out more college apps and scholarships but she couldn’t be concentrate on that. Ty’s voice was in her head saying that they could make this work. She knew he was right but she had her worries about this. She knew deep down what she needed to do. Annie picked up her phone scrolling through her contacts until she got to his name. She could feel the knots begin to form in the pit of her stomach as she waited for him to pick up.</p><p>Ty was working on some homework when his phone began to ring. He picked it up to see that it was Annie calling. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her name pop up on his screen. He picked up her call without any hesitation. “Hey Annie!”</p><p>“Hi, um are you busy? If so, I can call back later.”</p><p>“I’m never too busy for you. What’s going on?”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“I am!?”</p><p>“Yeah,  I couldn’t get what you said out of my mind. We should give this whole relationship thing a shot. You’re worth it Townsend.”</p><p>“Wow, you skipped the whole being friends who kiss each other phase. Are you sure you want to do this?” </p><p>“As fun as that sounds I want something with a little more stability. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Like, you said a long distance relationship isn’t ideal but we’ll make it work especially if we both want it so bad.”</p><p>“Oh trust me I’ve never wanted anything more than I’ve wanted this.” </p><p>“I can think of something you want more than anything.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“To be drafted by the MLB. Don’t you dare even try to deny it. I know it. You know it. Hell everyone in Serenity knows it.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Can I see you tomorrow?” Ty chuckled as he couldn’t wait to see her again and those lips of hers. </p><p>“Do you even have to ask?”</p><p>“I just didn’t know if you had plans or not.”</p><p>“I do have the morning shift at Sullivan’s but I’ll be free in the afternoon. And then I’ll have to work on some homework, because after church I’m gonna hangout with Katie for a bit.”</p><p>“Alright. Yeah, I heard you ask my mom if it was okay. So, did you stop hanging around my house because of me?” Ty asked as he always wondered if he was the reason she stopped hanging around with his younger siblings on Margarita Nights.</p><p>“Honestly, yes and no. Before you interrupt me Ty let me explain. It was just easier if I stayed away. I didn’t want to be reminded of you. It hurt too much. And then I just got really busy with school, applying for colleges and scholarships I just didn’t have time to do much of anything.”</p><p>“I understand, if it were me in your situation I’d probably avoid going to places that reminded me of you. Promise me that now we’re on the right track that you’ll start hanging out at my house more?” </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“Okay. Annie, thank you.”</p><p>“Why are you thanking me?”</p><p>“For giving us a real shot at this. I should let you go so you can work on that homework. The more you get done now the longer I can keep you all to myself tomorrow.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to let you go yet?”</p><p>“Tell you what we can FaceTime for a bit after we do the things we need to do. Get your homework done. I’ll see your gorgeous face in a bit.” Ty smiled as he could feel Annie smiling as well even through the phone.</p><p>“Okay. Fine. You win.” Annie groaned causing Ty to chuckle on the other end.</p><p>“You know you love me.”</p><p>“So what if I do?”</p><p>“Well, you’re not alone in it this time. I feel the same things that you’re feeling as well. I’ll see you in a bit, Annie. Try not to miss me too much, ya hear?”</p><p>“I’m not the one with that problem. I’ll see you.” Annie smiled as she bit her lip. </p><p>Annie hung up the phone before Ty could come up with a rebuttal. She finally found the motivation to finish those college and scholarship apps. She knew that come Sunday she’d have to say goodbye to Ty at least for awhile, but she knew they could make this work. They were on the same page. She was right where she belonged with the boy who made her smile like a fool. With Tyler Townsend, Annie Sullivan knew anything and everything was possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y’all think! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>